That Burger King Guy
by I'm Not My Own Person Anymore
Summary: Ally walks up to the counter expecting to order just like normal. But, nothing ever goes as planned. And then she just wants Ketchup. How boring, right? ONE-SHOT/AU/SLIGHTLY OOC


There are moments in everyone's lives that they just want to crawl into a ball in the corner while rocking back and forth, letting tears stream down their faces.

This was one of those moments.

Ally rocked back and forth on her heels, biting her lips, and laughing awkwardly in embarrassment. A couple of squeaks left her mouth, leaving her even more mortified. Her face wasn't turning red though, which was a surprise, since in any slightly uncomfortable situation she resembled a tomato.

His head tilted to the side slightly, blonde hair flopping with it. He had a shy smile on his face, a hidden laughter in his eyes.

 _He doesn't work here. You idiot._

Ally glanced and Trish, hopping for her smooth friend to cover for her, but the usually boy proof girl had eyes wider than Ally's, obviously having the same dilemma as Ally.

The hat on his head clearly read "Charlie's." He was covering. He had tried to tell her that. And there she was, trying to find whatever it was on her forehead he was pointing at.

 _No. He was pointing at HIS hat. Showing that Burger King was falling behind, advertising for his place of employment._

"And what for you, miss?"

His voice was quiet, timid almost. For once, Ally was regretting her love of loud music because for the life of her, she couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Number twelve, please." Slightly mortified when he had to turn around to look at the menu and locate the chicken nugget meal. She was already embarrassed that she was ordering it, but the fact that so much attention was drawn to it made her cringe.

"I thought you didn't do chicken?" The urge to slap her friend was so great she had to clench her fist y her side to keep it still.

Ally glared at her. "It is mostly plastic anyways. No need to worry."

She heard snickers from behind the counter and looked up to see the woman dumping fries into oil was laughing at the comment.

The dark chocolates were watching her again with a light smile on his face. "What size?"

The urge to say double D, her bra size, was over whelming. "Medium, please."

"Any sauce?"

Ally only ate ketchup. End of story. "No thank you."

His head cocked to the side. "Well that's boring."

Ally was pretty sure her face resembled that of Donald duck whenever he was kicked in the stomach. Cheeks puffed out and lips out like she couldn't believe he had just said that.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing? You don't want anything?"

She shook her head with an irritated look etched into her face.

He smiled the shy smile again. "That'll be $11. 50, please."

She melted and forgave him for making fun of her. Handing him a twenty, she turned to Trish, only to see her best friend smirking knowingly at her.

She rolled her eyes back to the Charlie's guy, who was handing her the change and receipt.

"Thanks." She smiled lightly and went to the drink fountain that accommodated all the fast food places in the large food court. Shaking her head, she filled up her cup with Dr. Pepper and squeezed a misshapen lid onto the plastic cup.

"Guest number 4!" Ally rolled her eyes again. They were the only ones here. And they were about ten feet away. He could have simply said, " _Y'all's food it ready."_

But nooooooo.

He had to announce it.

She walked back up to the counter, full drink in hand, and reached for the bag with a curt thank you.

His hand jerked back. "Are you sure you don't want any sauce?"

She nodded.

He then went on to list all the different sauces they offered. This is about the point that she was ready to go home and cry on her bed.

"I guess I can take some ketchup."

His mouth dropped open. "You really are boring, aren't you?" He dropped a handful of packets in the bag and handed it off, smiling slightly at the end, as if this was all some big joke.

She scoffed and grabbed it.

"Come on Trish."

Damn that Charlie's guy. Who gave him permission to work at burger king?

* * *

"Just cheese?" Trish yelled from the kitchen.

Ally nodded, but then remembered that Trish couldn't see her. "Yeah."

Ally had spent the rest of the week cursing the Charlie's guy for making her feel like an idiot. She had taken to calling him Charlie, since he didn't have a name tag that she had noticed.

Trish hung up to phone and walked into the living room with a glass of Kool-Aid in her hand.

"You know where Papa John's is, right?"

Ally's head whipped around and she glared at Trish, silently will her to incinerate before he very eyes.

"The food court. Where Charlie works."

Ally rolled her eyes. "That isn't even his name."

"Oh, so what is? Or have you not found out yet."

"Shut up. Trish, it isn't my fault!"

Trish plopped down on the sofa, fixing Ally with a disbelieving gaze.

Ally threw a pillow at her. "SHUT UP!"

* * *

The doorbell rang exactly twenty minutes later. Trish was in the bathroom, but she had left a twenty on the coffee table. Ally grabbed it and walked to the door.

 _I hate seeing people._

Ally swung the door open, greeting the person on the other side with a smile. However her smile dropped as the receiving person's lifted up, making his face look like it was about to break.

"Ketchup girl!"

She tried hard not to be gleeful inside, but it was near impossible. _He remembers me._

"Hey Charlie." He smirked a little bit. "What exactly are you doing delivering pizza?"

He shrugged, "They were short staffed. I offered. Doesn't really matter."

"Ah."

Ally jumped when it hit her that he was waiting for the money. She handed him the twenty and spewed out a little, "Keep the change."

She grabbed the pizza and slammed the door in his face.

She leaned on the door, only to feel it vibrate behind her with a couple of strong raps. Shoulders sagging, she turned and opened it, only to have a receipt shoved in her face.

"Thanks."

She slammed the door again, hating herself for being so awkward and rude.

She walked back into the living room and set the pizza down on the coffee table. She set the receipt next to it. She was about to open the greasy pizza box when her eyes registered what was on the piece of paper.

 _Austin_

 _Call me_

And then there, in almost elegant purple scrawl, was the most perfect ten numbers she had ever seen.

 _And really?! Just cheese? How boring._

* * *

 _ **Yeah, sooooo... That didn't happen. Sorry. I didn't even edit. Let's just say... inspiration struck?**_

 _ **Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed it. I hope their weren't to many typos.**_

 _ **Thanks so Much!**_

 _ **Btw, this is my first ever one shot.**_

 _ **How cool is that?**_

 _ **Review!**_


End file.
